


Me

by JamesBaxter00



Category: The Martian - Andy Weir, kjhsdkjghkjfvhkdj
Genre: Annie Montrose - Freeform, F/M, I shot an old man in the neekaps, Mark Watney - Freeform, Oh Bother Where's Your Father, Oh i have no father, Where is your Dad?, YourMum, the martian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10194833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesBaxter00/pseuds/JamesBaxter00
Summary: Some juicy stuff





	

Beep, beep, beep your alarm keeps going off till you slam your hand down on the clock. You get up out of bed and think “Finally Vacation is on its way.” So you pick your phone up off the dresser next to your alarm and dial 826-9826 to call Annie Montrose your best friend,  
She picks up and says “Open up your door.” Then she hangs up so you walk over to the door and open it up and she jumps out at you with a mask on and says. “It's time to meet your DOOM!!!” You jump back and scream at the top of your lungs like a little girl and say. “ALIENS FROM MARS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”  
She starts laughing at you and says.“Just pack your bags silly goose.”  
So you get up and go grab one really large suitcase and stuff it with all your clothes from your dresser that's in front of your bed. Then you walk outside to the car where Annie is sitting and put the bag inside the trunk then open up the door to the passenger seat and get in.  
Annie looks at you and says. “Ready to drive to San Francisco?” So you guys take of from the house and Annie says “we're here.”  
You say “Oh that was fast.” So you guys park the car get out grab your bags and then go inside the airport and the bag checkers okay your bags. So you go through and you're right on time for your plane ride, you both tget on the plane and sit down and the plane lifts off. You say to Annie “So what do you want to do when you get there.”  
and Annie says “First we have to get off, take a cab to the hotel check in and go up to the room unpack, then go to a restaurant to eat then go to bed.” You look at her with a very sarcastic face and she says “What?”  
You say “I only wanted to know what you wanted to do, putting all the main priorities aside.”  
The flight attendant lady Interrupts your conversation in a robotic voice and says “You have reached your destination.” So you guys get your luggage and walk off the plane and get into a cab that takes you to a nearby hotel called mumbo jumbo hotel, you get your luggage out of the taxi and go and check in to the hotel and they show you where the room is, so you guys open up the door and unpack your stuff and turn on the news for the hawaiian islands.  
The news says that “there is a cholera epidemic on the islands” You and Annie look at each other with your mouths hanging wide open.  
You say “Are you serious every time i go somewhere something bad has to happen like when i was on mars” Someone knocks at the door, so you open it up.  
They say “Go to the lanai town hall” So you guys take a cab there and get out and get inside.  
One of the officials say in a calm and mellow voice “We are the only island that has not been affected so we need to do something”


End file.
